Des souvenirs oubliés
by Rukame
Summary: En découvrant le journal de France, England se voit plonger dans de profonds souvenirs d'une guerre sans fin, une guerre où l'odeur du sang et de la tristesse règne. Arthur et Francis sont à ce moment sous tension total. Mais une certaine personne viendras tout changer. Une certaine...
1. Prologue : Le journal

**Prologue : Le journal**

**Disclamer**** : **_Tout les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

**Pairings :** _FrJeanne - UkJeanne - FrUk (minoritaire)_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>"-Paris... Ça faisait longtemps.<strong>

Ces grands bâtiments de style haussmannien, cette immense tour faisant la gloire de cette nation, entourée par d'autres monuments prestigieux, sculptures se côtoyant, longeant la Seine. Ce parfum de tranquillité et de tendresse se répandant dans la ville. Angleterre ne connaissait pas cet endroit ou plutôt, ne le reconnaissait pas. Dire qu'il ne trouvait pas cette ville magnifique serrait un mensonge, même s'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être là.  
>La Reine Élisabeth l'avait convaincu d'aller rendre visite à France, pour, dit-elle, 'resserrer les liens entre les deux nations'. Et celui-ci avait fini par accepter (enfin, il était presque obligé puisque c'était une décision de la reine).<br>Et donc, armé d'un pudding fait maison et d'un sourire – forcé – de gaieté. Il se dirigea vers la 'résidence' de Francis.  
>Après avoir sonné une bonne vingtaine de fois, il réussit à ouvrir la porte qui n'était pas fermée à clé et à entrer dans les lieux.<p>

**-Hey, France ! T'es là ?**

Aucune réponse de la part du blond. Puisqu'il n'était pas là, cela l'arrangeait, mais aussi curieux qu'il l'est –_ voyons, ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman_ – il décida de se promener (et fouiller) un peu dans la maison de son rival.  
>Tout était propre et ordonné, il avait une énorme bibliothèque remplit de livres. De l'histoire. Surtout de France, mais aussi d'autres pays et à la grande surprise d'Arthur, une étagère remplit de livres expliquant et racontant l'histoire de l'Angleterre.<p>

**-Hé... Il m'espionne ou quoi ?**

Par contre, il ne fut pas surprit du tout de trouver des romans érotiques dominants les autres étagères.  
>Il continua sa petite visite et s'arrêta devant un frigo rempli de bouteilles de vin, admira le paysage de la ville nocturne, chipa une ou deux savoureuses préparations de France – même s'il n'assuma pas le talent qu'à celui-ci – et finit par s'affaler sur son canapé. – <em>Puisque je lui dit que ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman<em> ! -

**-Tient, mais qu'est-ce que...**

Devant lui, sur la table, était posé une sorte de livre qui paraissait très ancien. Tellement ancien qu'Angleterre se hâta sur l'objet croyant que c'était peut-être un livre de sortilège. Malheureusement, il se méprenait. Ce n'était rien d'autre que le journal de France : en gros, il y était écrit ' 1428-1430'. Ce n'était pas il y a des lustres... C'était lors de cette interminable Guerre de Cent Ans.  
>À la première page du livre, il y avait le portrait d'une jeune femme. Une femme qu'Angleterre et France connaissent bien. En bien, comme en mal.<br>Il passa sa main sur le visage dessiné de la femme, des souvenirs profondément enfouis refaisaient surface. Elle n'était, malheureusement, pas très joyeuse, loin de là.

**-Jeanne... D'Arc... N'est-ce pas ?"**

Son vol de retour était prévu pour le lendemain matin... De toute façon s'il retournait dans son pays, il allait se faire arracher les sourcils par la reine, et France n'était toujours pas là. Il se décida alors à feuilleter quelques pages de ce qu'avait bien put rédiger Francis à ce moment-là.  
>Il y avait des facettes de la guerre qu'il lui étaient inconnues et qu'il voudrait découvrir.<br>Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas,  
>C'est que cette lecture,<br>Allait le replonger dans une ère de sang et de conflits.

**Jeanne D'Arc : Année 1428-1430**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous as plut ! Laissez un review, ça fait toujours plaisirs ! <em>

_Prochainement : La France est submerger par les bataillons anglais, le principal nord de la France leurs était prit. Il n'avait plus aucun espoirs de remporter cette guerre… Jusqu'à la venue d'une Femme. Une certaine Jeanne, Jeanne d'Arc. _


	2. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I : Une femme voulant sauver la France ?!**

_/ !\ Attention, ceci est purement une fiction, il ne suivra peut être pas de réels faits historiques et cela est fait exprès._  
><em>Merci de votre compréhension ~<em>

_Je remercie mon très cher Nyo!Arencia pour ces **awesome** corrections et conseils, à Ani et Liduu pour votre soutient permanent ! J'vous aimes les gars~_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>« Alors que la guerre de Cent ans était des plus confuse, une jeune fille s'y est glissée comme le vent et s'est agenouillé devant le roi déguisé… »<em>

Nous sommes en février 1428 dans le château de Chinon. Un paysage agréable et silencieux, cachés des regard de tous et surtout des potentiels ennemis. Le dauphin Charles était en pleine réception dans la grande salle entourée de sa cour. Ils buvaient beaucoup et avaient l'air de bien s'amuser : ce qui me déplaisait fortement. He oui, moi France le magnifique n'avait malheureusement pas du tout la tête à la fête. Mon état était bien trop critique pour qu'on me serve une coupe ou que j'aille discuter des dernières modes. Cela ne sembla pas se voir, mais nous étions en pleine guerre contre l'Angleterre. Contre Arthur… Alors j'étais là, seul, prêt de la fenêtre, admirant un des rares paysages qu'il me restait. Du moins, pas pour très longtemps. Qui sait ? Combien de temps me reste-t-il avant d'être sous l'entière emprise de ce satané buveur de thé ? Combien de temps ? Je l'ignore malheureusement. Soudain, quelque chose de suspect me libéra de mes pensées. Un individu emmitouflé dans une large cape chevauchant un cheval se dirigeait vers le château.

**« - Mon seigneur ! C'est cette femme ! »**

La voix du serviteur était assez inquiétante. Intrigué par la venue de cette 'femme', je me dirigeai vers Charles pour mieux comprendre la situation, espérant que ce ne sois pas autant grave.

**- C'est la troisième fois qu'elle revient ! Elle veut absolument avoir une audience avec vous !**

**- Que ce passe-t-il, Charles ?** _Demandais-je enfin_

Le jeune homme brun se tourna vers moi avec un regard confus. Il posa sa coupe de vin et s'expliquait :

**- Oui, Francis, tu n'étais pas au courant. Une... certaine personne prétendant être envoyée par Dieu pour sauver la France veut me rencontrer et avoir une audience avec moi…**

Etre envoyé par Dieu ? Sauver la France ? Me sauver ? Par une femme qui plus est ! Je n'avais auparavant jamais entendu de telles idioties. Mais en même temps, cela m'excitais. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une fille pouvait s'aventurer dans une guerre…

**- Renvoyez cette sorcière chez elle Monseigneur ! C'est peut-être une espionne venue vous assassinez !**

**-Il a raison… Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité dans ce pays…**

Charles croisait les bras le regard ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi en forme que tout à l'heure...

-** Pourquoi donc voudrait-on m'assassiner ?! Je n'ai même pas encore la tête couronnée…**

Quoique...Charles est depuis toujours une personne timide et craintive qui joue les fières halures. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux, il craignait vraiment que se soit un assassin et ne voudrait pas courir le risque de perdre sa vie. Je m'approchais alors de lui, une main rassurante posée sur son épaule.

**- Laissez-moi en votre compagnie lorsque vous la rencontrerait. J'assurerai vos arrières s'il se passe quoi que ce soit de fâcheux.**

Il me regarda alors de son air perdu. Après avoir été obligé de forcé encore un peu plus mon sourire, il soupira , enleva ma main et s'avança vers la sortie.

**- Envoyez-là dans mes appartements privés, Francis, allons-y.**

Les autres conseillers manquèrent de crier de stupeur, je rejoignais alors Charles lançant un dernier sourire vainqueur à ces vieux hommes.  
>Ma curiosité maladive pouvait aller très loins quelques fois.<p>

Assis sur son fauteuil royal ainsi que moi à ses côtés, nous attendions patiemment la venue de cette jeune femme. Celui-ci ne cessa pas de tapoter des pieds montrant son stress et son impatiente, il transpirait un peu et il regardait un peu n'importe ou dans la pièce, comme di elle allait apparaître telle une sainte. Il était bien trop stressé à mon goût...  
>Le grincement de la porte le fit enfin arrêter tout mouvements. C'est alors qu'elle entra, accompagnée de deux officiers qui la laissèrent et partirent aussi tôt du salon.<br>Je l'a rencontrais.  
>Une fille avec des cheveux ondulés châtains, qui faisait probablement 18 à 19 ans. Elle avait des yeux verts émeraudes, éblouissants, marquant son regard perçant. Son visage était fin et clair et ses lèvres fines et roses. Elle portait une armure légère équipée d'une épée de novice.<br>Une belle jeune femme, auquel je n'aurais jamais imaginée dans des habits d'homme.  
>Après être rentrée, elle fit face au Dauphin et s'agenouilla devant lui, le regard fixée au sol.<p>

**- Votre majesté, Dieu m'a demandé de vous faire Roi !**

Le poids de ses paroles me laissa bouche bée. Une telle franchise et ce regard emplit de volontés… Elle n'avait même chercher a tourné autour du pot. Elle y ai aller d'un coup. C'était…Fascinant. La courageuse avait une voix roque mais qui était sans doute exagérée, ne voulant pas se faire passer pour une douce personne.  
>Le dauphin, aussi surpris que je ne le fusse, se leva de son trône et se posa devant la belle inclinée. Il croisa alors les bras et déclara enfin :<p>

**- Comment le pourras-tu ?**

Elle releva alors furtivement sa tête vers le futur roi. Son visage n'exprimait aucune peur- ou peut être la peur que Charles ne l'a croiyait pas.

**- J'aimerai avoir votre confiance, comme j'ai eu celle de Dieu ! Donnez-moi une armée et-**

**- Tu te dis être la pucelle ? Comment pourrais-je te croire ? Et de plus tu veux une armée !**

Il laissa échapper un mince rire qui ne m'avait aucunement plut. Mais la guerrière ne se laissait pas faire.

**- Croyez-moi je vous en conjure !**

Spectateur, mon regard était toujours rivé sur cette fille. Ses yeux ainsi que son âme suppliaient le roi. Quant à Charles, il ne semblait pas convaincu. Dans cette atmosphère tendue, je décidai enfin de prendre la parole.

**-Moi je la crois.**

Tous deux se retournèrent vers moi, leurs têtes donnant la même expression de surprise. Pourtant, je ne pensais pas avoir dit quelque chose de mal ou d'indiscret

**-F-Francis !**

J'enchaînais les mains sur les hanches accompagné de mon plus agréable sourire :

**-Enfin, si tu as vraiment un doute, laisse la au moins rejoindre le convoi de ravitaillement pour Orléans. Puis ce sera à elle de faire ses preuves. Grand frère l'accompagnera aussi~ !**

Ce n'était peut être pas moi son conseiller, mais je suis resté avec lui depuis qu'il est tout jeune, et je suis sûr qu'il sait très bien que j'ai toujours raison. Oui car grand frère a toujours raison.

**-Bon…Et bien…**

Il se retourna alors vers la demoiselle qui reprit tout de suite son sérieux.

**-Quel est ton nom ?**

**-Jeanne D'Arc Monseigneur.**

Jeanne d'Arc. Jeanne, un nom si doux...

**-Tu partiras dans 2 semaines avec la troupe de ravitaillement. Francis auras pour ordre de te surveiller**

Sur cette déclaration, le visage de Jeanne s'illumina. Charles se retourna vers moi et me demanda de l'emmener dans de nouveaux appartements pour qu'elle se loge. Pour exprimer ma joie au jeune dauphin, je lui tapota l'épaule qu'il dégagea embarrassé. Nous sortîmes alors rapidement de la pièce…

**-Ahaha ! On dirait que j'ai encore réussi~**

J'étais content moi, comme toujours. Cette petite situation m'avais redonnée quelques couleurs, moi qui était en pleine dépression anglaise... Soudain, je me tournais vers un regard fixé sur moi.

**-…Qui es-tu ?**

Jeanne me regardais comme ci j'avais un point rouge sur le nez, pour détendre l'atmosphere, je commençais à tournoyer autour d'elle telle une danseuse réjouit, ce qui ne fit que marquer son visage de dégoût..

**-France-nii san ! Le Grand frère du monde ! Tu peux aussi m'appeler chéri~**

Le point rouge n'était plus sur mon nez, mais recouvrait mon visage...

**-Quelle personne frivole… J'ai entendu parler de toi… Ajouta-t-elle toujours aussi dégoutée qu'on ne le pouvait être**

**-Oh~ ! Je suis content alors !**

Elle soupira puis avança le pas vers le couloir, la rejoignant de toute hâte. Elle marchait en exagérant, posant chaque pied en faisant un bruit d'éléphant. Ce n'était pas féminin du tout, mais cela se comprenait.

**-Où sont mes appartements ? Finit elle par lâcher épuisé de marcher pour rien.**

**-Juste ici~**

J'ouvris la porte et elle entra sans hésiter, mais elle arrêta le pas en voyant l'intérieur. Tournant sa tête vers moi.

**-Cette chambre est déjà aménagée.**

-**Je le sais puisque c'est la mienne... Le lit semble un peu trop grand pour moi, pourquoi ne pas le partager ?**

J'avais suivis cette phrase avec un clin d'œil et un grand sourire. Jeanne tremblais d'une soudaine colère montant en elle. C'était mignon.

**-...Va en Enfer !**

Elle referma aussitôt la porte sur mon –magnifique- visage, surgis alors de mes lèvres un cri de souffrance profonde...

**-Nan ! Mon nez ! Mon adorable nez !**

**- Emmène-moi dans mes appartements, maintenant ! Homme pervertit !**

Nous recommençâmes à marcher. Elle semblait agacée. Cette petite mine ne manquât pas de me faire rappeler une personne que je connais malheureusement très bien.

**-Jeanne, tu me fais vraiment penser à England...**

**-Engl- ...Ne me compare pas à un anglais !**

Son expression du visage avait soudainement changé, elle montrait des traits de colère et serrait ses poings tout en marchant. Elle a surement dû être une victime de cette guerre, ou bien sa famille. Je n'ai pas préféré lui demander. De toute façon, si elle est aussi derteminer a participer a ce bain de sang, il n'y avait peut être pas que Dieu, c'est qu'elle hais aussi les rosbif.

Nous étions alors enfin arrivés devant un appartement censé être vide.

**-Voilà la clé. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle tout de suite Fran-**

La porte s'était déjà claquée devant moi, ne me laissant même pas le temps de terminer ma phrase.

**-Ahh~ Quelle caractère vraiment…**

Alors que j'allais partir, la porte se rouvrit d'un fracas qui me fit sursauter.

**-Je vous remercie de me faire confiance, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.**

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me retournée pour la regardée ou ajouter quelque chose que la pauvre porte se referma encore une fois dans un boucant assourdissant. Mais juste après cette rapide révélation. Je souriais amusé de ce qui venait de se passer, et repartis me promener dans les couloirs… Cette humaine m'a semblée tout d'un coup extrêmement intéressante.

Pourrais-je espérer encore un peu maintenant ?

_England tournait les pages, et en découvrait un peu plus a chose fois qu'il lisait. Ce sentant toujours projeter dans les souvenirs de son rival... _

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila~ Fin du premier chapitre, moi je dis, CHAMPAGNE ! Rendez-vous pour le chapitre 2 \o**  
><strong>Merci beaucoup à hetaph, Lidal et Arencia et pour vos commentaires et ainsi que les follows et lecteurs fantômes ,j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçues pour ce chapitre ~<strong>  
><strong>Ciao Ciao !<strong>


End file.
